


His Best Friend's Wedding

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothers Playing Match Maker, M/M, Marriage ceremony, Omega Castiel, Omega Crowley, Omega Gabriel, Start Of A Courtship, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: When Crowley marries the love of his life, Dean thinks it'll be a fun party full of laughter and good friends. Little does he know the grooms are attempting to set him up with Lucifer's brother Gabriel. Castiel is having none of it. The Alpha before him must be his. Even if it means pissing off his brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~29th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: United~**

 

 

“Lucifer, Crowley” The deacon said, “You may kiss your mate” The cheer of the crowd was deafening as the two finally kissed. Dean was so happy for his best friend. Crowley had been head, over heels for Luci since the moment he met him. Finding such a perfect mate in life was difficult but when true mates met it was like magic. Or so Dean had read and heard Crowley say a million times over about him and Lucifer.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After taking numerous pictures with the grooms Dean was dismissed to the reception. He had to get a drink. Helping Crowley plan this extravagant affair made Dean want to relax and appreciate their hard work. It’d been worth it to see the smile on his best friends face when Crowley had seen his Alpha mate for the first time but not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

Strolling through the crowd, the Alpha made his way to the bar. It was slow moving especially with so many of his and Crowley’s friends stopping to talk to him. _I just want a drink_ Dean thought finally laying his hands on the cold, smooth marble of the bar top. “Barkeep” Dean called, getting the Omega’s attention,

“Yes Sir,” The young woman said,

“I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks please.”

“Coming right up,” She said grabbing the glass and bottle, “How will you be paying tonight Sir?”

“Charge it to my room if you will. I didn’t feel like dragging my wallet with me when I had a hyped-up Omega on my hands.”

“Ah you must be the groom Crowley’s best man.” She winked, setting the whiskey on the bar.

“That I am,” Dean said picking it up and raising it towards the woman. “He’s my childhood best friend. I’ve literally been beating the Alphas and Betas off him for years. So, when he told me he’d met ‘The One’ I didn’t believe him. That is until I saw them together. Lucifer’s a good man. He’ll keep my brother happy.” Dean finished turning towards the entrance to the hall, smiling fondly as he watched the two men be presented to the room as the two Mr. Novak’s. Turning back to the bar Dean couldn’t help but notice the blue-eyed, dark haired Omega kissing Lucifer’s cheek. He approached the group as they moved to the head table,

“Dean! There you are brother!” Crowley laughed,

“Of course, I’m here. Wouldn’t think about leaving your special day early.”

“Dean” Lucifer said, motioning towards the three men next to him, “This is my twin Michael, and these are my younger brothers Gabriel, and Castiel.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Dean said, looking from one to the other, eyes coming to rest on Castiel and his blazing blue eyes.

“We’re gonna take our seats,” Lucifer said motioning towards the head table, meant only for the two grooms, “You’re gonna be seated next to Gabriel.” He leaned in so only Dean could hear, “Gabriel, will flirt with you nonstop if you let him. He’s interested in you in the best of ways. So be careful with my brother, Alpha.” Lucifer laughed at the shocked expression on Dean’s face. Thoughts raced through Dean’s mind. Were Crowley and Lucifer trying to set him up with Gabriel, Lucifer’s brother! His head spun as he moved to their table.

“Well hello there, tall, dark and handsome” Gabriel winked at Dean as he took his seat next to the Omega. He thought it was going to be a very long night sitting there with him. That is until Castiel took the empty seat on the other side of Gabriel. “Did you get yourself a drink baby bro?” Gabriel laughed taking a sip of his sugar-coated cocktail.

“I did.” Castiel answered taking a drink of his glass. Dean watched those plush lips release the black straw. He had to suppress the growl that attempted to escape him. Things got even more difficult for him when those endless ocean blues drifting up to lock onto his own. “Hello Dean,” The Omega said, “It’s very nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you from Crowley.”

“Really now?” Dean said laughing heartily “Don’t you two,” He said looking between the two Omegas “believe everything you hear coming outta that man’s mouth.”

“Oh?” Gabriel questioned, touching Dean’s hand, “He says that you were the one who protected him when his relationships went badly and when he would be hit on unwantedly by Alphas and Betas while in bars.” Dean pulled his hand back quickly as if he’d been slapped. The Omega’s touch was wrong. Disgusting.

“Huh,” Dean said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously trying to cover up his reaction to Gabriel’s touch, “Well yes those things did happen. Crowley’s been my best friend since childhood. Protecting him has always been something I did without thinking. Just like with my younger brothers.”

“You have brothers?” Castiel asked, drawing Dean’s attention back to him,

“Yeah two. Sam and Adam.” His chest puffed out as pride flowed through him, “Dad was gone a lot while we were growing up, so I practically raised the two of them. They’re both amazing men. Sam’s a lawyer and Adam’s an architect. I couldn’t be prouder of the two of them.” The two Omegas were going to be the death of him if he didn’t get out of there soon and he knew it.

 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Castiel was enamored with the sexy unclaimed Alpha before him. He knew Dean was being set up with Gabriel. It had been agreed upon between him, Lucifer, Michael, and Crowley that Gabriel and Dean would be a good match for one another. But Castiel couldn’t stop himself from drawing the Alpha’s attention towards himself whenever possible. Something about him drove his senses crazy. Throughout dinner he would engage Dean anytime he wasn’t already talking to his elder brother. The twin glares Gabriel and Michael were shooting him made him aware that he was pissing them off. He just didn’t care.

The more the Alpha sat there so close to him, the surer Castiel was that he needed him even closer. As the dancing began Dean excused himself to use the restroom and grab another drink. This was his chance to strike. Turning the corner into the bathroom Castiel found himself pushed and pinned against the wall. “I had a feeling you’d come after me.” Dean growled, the Omega shivered, watching as Dean’s beautiful forest green eyes became rimmed in red. “Would it be to forward of me to initiate a courtship with you right here Castiel?” He said breathing heavily

“Please,” Castiel whimpered, exposing his neck to the Alpha male, “I want nothing more than to be in a courtship with you Dean,” Before either had a chance to change their minds Dean leaned forward and nuzzled against the exposed bonding gland. Castiel gasped as the scent of the Alpha enveloped and marked him off limits to everyone else.

As the two slowly caught their breaths Dean laughed, gently placing his hand on the exposed neck “Well Castiel, this isn’t how I planned to spend the night of my best friend’s wedding but it’s a pleasant surprise,” He found himself leaning into the Alpha’s touch, “Perhaps I could buy you a drink, so we could get to know one another without the interference of your brothers?”

“I’d like that very much,” Castiel said, linking his arm with Dean’s as they walked towards the bar. He knew there’d be another wedding in store for his family in a very short time.


	2. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend the wedding together without their families bugging them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to writing this small next chapter. But I lost my muse for a while there and got busy with life. I hope you enjoy this short ending to this little fic.

**Chapter 2: Once in a Lifetime**

 

            “Hey you!” Gabriel chirped waltzing up to the pair with Michael in tow. “I was wondering where you’d…” His eyes landed on where their arms were linked.

            “Castiel?” Michael questioned, “What do you think you are doing?”

            “I’m getting a drink with Dean in order to get to know him better.” Castiel whispered, the scent of fear catching Dean’s attention. The two elder men watched as if hypnotized as the Alpha gently pushed the Omega slightly behind himself.

            “Are you serious right now?” Gabriel gapped, a hurt expression crossing his face “I thought you didn’t want a mate Cas?”

            “I didn’t.” Castiel muttered, blushing as he looked at the ground, “That changed when I saw him.” He sighed as he continued softly, “I can’t explain it Gab. But I feel connected to him even though we just met. Almost as if we were…”

            “True Mates?” Dean chuckled as looked at the blushing Omega. “It’s entirely possible.” Turning his attention back to the stunned brothers. “If you’ll excuse us we would really like to get to know one another before the night is over.” With that Dean took Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards the bar.

            “Thank you.” Cas said as they each took a seat. “I really didn’t know what to say to them. Gab,” He said with a sigh, “All he’s ever wanted is to find a mate and settle down. But he’s so eccentric it’s hard to find an Alpha who can tolerate him for more than a couple seconds.”

            “It’s alright Cas.” Dean said softly, nudging his knee, “He’ll find someone eventually. It’s not our faults that we have this profound bond.”

            Chuckling the Omega finally looked at Dean. “You’re absolutely right.”

            As the night wore on the two found themselves ignoring everything around them. It wasn’t until it was announced that the last song of the night was coming on that Dean nervously asked Castiel to dance.

            Dancing slowly across the floor Dean noticed that his younger brother was dancing with someone as well. Smiling he couldn’t help but to point him out to Cas. “That’s my little brother Sam, Cas.”

            “I think you mean younger brother Dean.” Cas laughed softly, “He’s a tad taller than you.”

            “Pfft. That might be true but at least I’m the better looking one” They continued to laugh until they spotted the Omega Sam was dancing with. Castiel couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen Gabriel smiling that brightly in many years. A matching smile radiated from Sam as the two spun around the dance floor. “I guess things work out the way they do for a reason.” Dean chuckled, giving Cas a spin. “What are the odds that the two elder Winchesters fell for the two younger Novaks?”

            “Once in a lifetime.” Castiel laughed heartily. Pushing himself closer to Dean as the song came to an end. “How would you feel about exchanging phone numbers while you walk me to my room Alpha Winchester?”

            Dean’s eyes sparkled with glee as he offered his arm to the Omega. “I’d be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
